


The End of the Day

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Disabled Character, Community: kink_bingo, Fluff, Gen, Masturbation, Scents & Smells, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Slice of Life, Tea, Vikings, down time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup relaxes after a long, stressful day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)  
> Written for [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).

Hiccup slowly hobbled into his house, carrying a basket in one hand and a pail of water over the other. It had been a long day, with lots of squabbling and running around, not to mention the occasional fireball. On top of all that, his leg was hurting him. Gobber had told him that feelings from his missing leg weren't unusual, but that didn't make them any less painful.

Closing the door, Hiccup set the pail and basket down next to the fire pit. He let out a relieved sigh. With his father away on a fishing trip and Toothless outside enjoying the relatively warm weather, Hiccup had the house to himself.

Hiccup poured the water from the pail into a metal pot. He then hung the pot on a hook over the fire to heat up.

Hiccup got a few cloths out of the linen chest and set them on the edge of the fire pit. Then he went into the kitchen and got a knife, a spoon, a small cutting board, and two bowls. He went back into the main room and set them next to the cloths.

As he slid two chairs over in front of on the fire pit, Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair. He winced as a finger got snagged in his braid. Undoing the thin strip of leather that served as a hair tie, he combed his fingers through that lock of hair, straightening it out. Then he re-braided the hair and retied the leather strip around it.

Hiccup then began to undress; he took off the bracers on his arms and the leather vest over his shirt. Then he took off his chaps; he put them and the other things on one of chairs. Sitting in the other chair, he took off his shirt, then reached down and took the boot and sock off his right foot. Then he began undoing his pants. He wasn't ready to take his fake leg off, so he carefully slid his left pant leg off over it. 

Shivering, Hiccup slid his chair a little closer to the fire, warming himself up for a moment.

Hiccup then used a short rod with a hook to take the pot of water from the fire and poured some of it into the bowls. Dipping his hand into one the bowl, he was pleased to find that the water was just the right temperature. With that, he put the pot back onto the hook so the rest of the water could boil.

Taking one of the cloths, Hiccup dipped it into the hot water in the bowl. He wrung it out a bit. Then Hiccup began to clean himself. But this was as much as relaxing and enjoying himself as getting clean, so he focused on how nice the warm, wet, soft cloth felt as he slid it down his arms, and across the back of his neck, and over his chest. His skin tingled at the contact, and the feeling of the sweat and grime being wiped from his body made Hiccup feel refreshed.

Rinsing the cloth in the same bowl he's used before, Hiccup washed his lower right leg, and what remained of his lower left. Then he stood up, slowly cleaning his thighs. This part was definitely as much for pleasure as cleanliness. It became even moreso when Hiccup cleaned his cock and balls. He lingered there a bit, just enjoying the feeling of mild arousal.

Hiccup gave the cloth another rinse, then set it aside. He got a clean one and got it wet in the bowl he hadn’t used yet. He wrung the cloth out and waved it around a bit, cooling it off. Sitting down, he tilted his head back and draped the cloth over his face. After a moment, he wiped his face. Then he tossed the cloth into the bowl. He picked up the last cloth, a large one he used to wrap around himself to stay warm while he dried off.

Reaching into the basket, Hiccup got out a branch he'd taken from a pine tree. He began pulling the needles off, tossing the brown or faded ones into the fire and putting the fresh, green ones on the cutting board. When he'd gotten an adequate amount, he began chopping them into smaller pieces. 

Standing up, Hiccup looked into the pot and saw that the water was boiling. Using the rod to retrieve the pot from over the fire again, he sat it on the edge of the fire pit and dumped the chopped pine needles into it. He stirred the pot, smiling as the pine needles heated up and released a lovely scent. He leaned over, sniffing deep. 

Finally, Hiccup put the pot back over the fire. It would take a while for the tea to be ready, so he cleaned up a bit. He took the cloths and put them in the hamper. Then he took the cutting board, knife, and bowls back into the kitchen. 

Hiccup walked back into the main room, and over to his bed. He took off the cloth he'd been wearing and draped it over one of the posts at the foot of his bed. He sat down on his bed with a sigh. Then he reached down and took off his prosthetic and set it on a small table next to his bed.

Hiccup lay down on his back, relaxing. Closing his eyes, he focused on the scent of the pine needles and the warmth of the fire pit. He could hear the bubbling of the boiling water and the crackle of the fire.

Reaching over, Hiccup picked up a small piece of rabbit fur. He rested it on his chest, enjoying the feel of the soft fur against his skin. He slid one hand down between his legs. He hadn't really intended to do this, but he was alone, and had started feeling quite horny. He stroked himself slowly, his calloused hand working his cock. As he felt himself getting hard, he reached over with his right hand, getting a small cloth. Hiccup worked himself vigorously with his left hand; it didn't take long for him to get hard. He wrapped the cloth around the end of his cock just as he climaxed, catching most of his jizz inside it. He wiped up what little shot past it and onto his thigh.

Hiccup sat up. He was sweaty from his exertions. He realized the only water he had in the house was boiling. Putting his leg back on, he contemplated going out to get more. Finally, he settled for going over to the chest and wiping himself off with a dry cloth.

Slipping on a long shirt, Hiccup went back into the kitchen. He got out a mug, a small piece of cheesecloth and a piece of twine. Taking them out to the main room, he set the mug on the edge of the fire pit. He put the cheesecloth over the top of the mug, making sure there was a little slack, then used the twine to secure it in place. He once again got the rod and took the pot off the hook over the fire. Wrapping a cloth around the handle, he carefully poured the pine needle tea into the mug. The cheesecloth acted as a sieve, catching the pine needles. 

Setting the pot on the edge of the fire pit so the rest of the tea could steep, Hiccup took the cheesecloth off the top of the mug, then threw it--pine needles, twine, and all--into the fire.

Picking up the mug, Hiccup sat in the chair he'd used earlier, blowing on his tea to cool it. After a moment, he took a sip and found it was still pretty hot, but drinkable.

The bathing and the wank had relaxed Hiccup, and now he sat sipping his tea and calming himself in preparation for bed. Today's tasks were done and there was no point in worrying about tomorrow's. Hiccup smiled as he took another sip of his tea and thought about how wonderful his life was.


End file.
